constantinefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Magic
In the Constantine (TV Series), several magics appear, including spells and curses, in all episodes. Follow a list of the magics in all the series episodes: List of Magics Blood Oath This Spell allows a magical pact between two people. Through an enchant, a wound appears on the hands of the two and they shake hands, completing the spell. After the two do something for one another, the Spell effect ends. *Quid Pro Quo Capnomancy The Capnomancy, although it's not a exact magic, is the ability to forecast the future through the movements of rising smoke. *The Darkness Beneath (Cited Only) Cloaking Spell This spell serves to change the appearance of something, and make it seem like another thing. Can be used to occult something. *Non Est Asylum (Cited Only) Demon Seal The Demon Seals are marks used to trap Demons inside of them and subdue them to the will of the Seal maker. There exists several of them, some who had personal design within, like the one that John used to trap and defeat Furcifer. It seems that the Seals also increase the chances of a successful Exorcism. *Non Est Asylum *Quid Pro Quo Elemental Magic The Elemental Magic is a conjunct of several magics that involves the control of the elements of nature. Although in Quid Pro Quo it is said there exists five elements, only a type of this magic is known, the Fire Magic *Non Est Asylum *The Saint of Last Resorts *Quid Pro Quo Exorcism Exorcism is a religious process, sometimes treated as a Spell, that involves the expulsion of a Demon or another kind of Spirit from a living body, and ending the possession. The Exorcism cannot always be successful, as the chances of a failure are greater and the effects of a failed Exorcism can be terrible, the worst example is when Astra was condemned to Hell along with the souls of every person present in her Exorcism. *Non Est Asylum Eye of Horus The Eye of Horus is a Egyptian mark, and symbolizes protection, good health and royal power. It's used to protect someone from evil, marking it inside a triangle with a cross on the top and a rune inside, along with a line of salt to create the limit of the spell effect area. *Non Est Asylum Faustian Contract This Spell is a special type of pact. In exchange for the soul, a Demon can grant anything the person wants, until the time comes that it will take its part of the pact. The contracts can also generate magical objects, as the Acetate recorded the voice of the Devil inside it and became cryokinetic. *The Devil's Vinyl Fire Magic One type of Elemental Magic, the Fire Magic involves the using of fire for several purposes, like attack, defense or others. Grants control over the flames, and seems to generate not only the normal flames, but magical ones too, like blue flares. *Non Est Asylum *The Saint of Last Resorts *Quid Pro Quo Hiding Spell This Spell can protect something from being found by another. It's different from a Cloaking Spell because it does not occult something with magic, only prevent anyone who searches for it to find it. *Quid Pro Quo (Cited Only) Invisibility Spell This Spell can make anything invisible from someone who sees. Although good for hiding, it's is easily dispelled by a Revelation Spell. *Quid Pro Quo Knowledge Addition John constantine has to use sarah lance to cast this spell. *The Devil's Vinyl Reanimation Spell The correct enchantment along with the Hand of Glory can temporarily resurrect a single dead person while the candle flames are burning, leaving the person deceased again when the fire ends. *The Devil's Vinyl Life Absorption Spell This Spell allows someone to imbue himself or another with the souls of dead people, allowing the resurrection of the person if they die. Chas Chandler received the souls of 47 dead people in a fire, and, every time he dies, he is resurrected by one of them. *Danse Vaudou *Quid Pro Quo Revelation Spell Evoking the power of the five elements through the correct chant, a Mage can use this Spell to undo a Spell directed to hide something, like a Cloaking, Hiding or Invisibility Spell. *Quid Pro Quo Scry Map Jasper Winters had a map of Atlanta, and he employed his abilities in the map to detect supernatural activities through the city. Later, his daughter, Liv, used the same abilities to create a supernatural map of the United States. She dropped blood all through the map, and when something is occurring, the dried blood became wet. *Non Est Asylum *The Darkness Beneath *The Devil's Vinyl *Danse Vaudou *Blessed Are The Damned * Quid Pro Quo Sleep Spell This Spell, when cast, makes the target fall asleep immediately afterwards. *Quid Pro Quo Soul Theft Spell This Spell is the Saint Graal of the black magic. When used, creates a black smoke which envelops the target and steals the soul, leaving behind only the body without the soul, inside a permanent state of sleep. Spirit Expulsion Can be considered an alternative Exorcism, the Spirit Expulsion is the act of expulsion from a place where a Spirit hasn't possessed anyone yet. It's much easier and safer than the Exorcism itself, but, different from the permanent effects of the Exorcism, the Spirit Expulsion only maintains the spirit's distance from the caster while the spell is chanted. *Non Est Asylum Spirit Summoning This Spell can be considered the reversal form of the Exorcism and the Spirit Expulsion. This Spell, instead of removing a spirit, invokes one to the world. Gypsy Magic can be used to summon a deceased person, as a Romani used it to evoke Coblynau to kill miners. Seems that this Spell also grants the control of the spirits, as the Coblynau are pacific spirits, but the Romani used them as murderers. *The Darkness Beneath Spirit Contact Using a pentagram with a symbol inside it, and candles through its tips, a circle of persons can contact a spirit through an object of its possession. Some powerful spirits can possess someone through this contact. Water of the Jordan River serves to amplify the contact. *Quid Pro Quo Category:Spells and Weapons